Rocky Racing
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Rheneas is keen to race his friends Duke, Fearless Freddie and Mighty Mac, but will it go according to plan? (Request for Johnny Cdaman. Follows from 'A Rusty Track.')


Another request for johnny cdaman. Enjoy!

...

Once Rheneas had been discharged from the Sodor Steamworks following his accident, he headed straight for the Transfer Yards. The Railway had been closed for maintenance purposes, as an inspection found the line to be somewhat unsafe, and Rusty and Fred were the only ones allowed to help put it to rights.

He felt bad for Rusty, but he was sure the diesel would be fine. He had literally endured worse to get to him and saved Luke from the same fate as Rheneas.

Gallant Old Engine felt much better after being cooped up in the Steamworks. Luke had come to see him, and he said that since he was still not allowed in the Quarry, he was going to work in the castle in order to help with visitors, to which Rheneas had replied teasingly that his 'French princess' would be happy to hear that.

A very embarrassed Luke just went bright red in the face, and it didn't help that Kevin overheard this, and accidentally blurted it out to Victor, who had been surprised, but he did remind Kevin about eavesdropping, much to Luke's relief.

Now, Rheneas was working with Duke, Mighty Mac and Freddie at the Transfer Yards for a while, but he didn't mind.

As he arrived, he saw Mac shunting some trucks. Knowing that Mighty was (literally) close by, he smiled, and whistled.

"Hello Mighty Mac!" He called out cheerfully.

"Hey there, Rheneas!" Mighty Mac replied. You're early!

"Hello Rheneas!" Freddie greeted chuffing over to greet his friend.

"Hello Freddie." Rheneas responded, beaming.

"Are you ready to go and pick up the stone?" Mighty asked.

"Urm, I guess so." The old engine replied.

"I don't think he knows what you're on about, Mighty." Mac informed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright- so the deal is, there is a huge amount of stone needed to rebuild a bridge on Toby's Branchline so we need to head up to the Blue Mountain Quarry and collect the slate to rebuild it. Percy's meeting us here at two o'clock to take the slate away."

"Right," Rheneas agreed. "I understand now. So when do we get started?" He asked them.

"When Duke shows up." Mighty smirked.

A low whistle announced a certain tender engine's arrival...

"Okay, now we forge ahead!" Mighty cried.

"Mighty?" A wearied Mac asked.

"Yes?" Mighty inquired innocently.

"Cut the dramatics, will you- you're not doing anyone a favour."

His brother fell silent at once.

...

The day was beautiful, and as the time passed the weather grew that little bit warmer.

But Rheneas was bored, and he was itching to go faster.

Then he had an idea.

"Last one to the quarry's a slowpoke!" He called out in jest as he sped up.

"Now you're talking!" Freddie replied happily, picking up speed as well.

Mighty Mac, not wanting to miss out, also started to draw away from Duke and gained momentum down the line.

Of course, Duke was left behind- but he was not pleased in the slightest.

"Get back here yon scallywags!" He cried, and was soon hot on their trails.

...

Rheneas and Freddie drew at the Quarry, and because no one in the quarry had any idea who was deserving of first place, Freddie and Rheneas decided to do a 'tie-breaker' race on the way back, in order to determine the winner.

So once the four collected their slate, they got ready to head back. Word had got out about the race, and soon, everyone had some support.

Skarloey and Merrick were vouching for Rheneas. Owen and Duncan had support for Freddie, and Paxton and Old Bailey both went for Mighty Mac. As for Peter Sam and Sir Handel, they were for 'Granpuff' through and through.

Initially, Duke had been against the race and tried to avoid competing, but when his old friends began rooting for him, he decided to race after all.

So everyone watched as Old Bailey waved his green flag, and the four engines set off on their great race, each carrying the same number of slate trucks.

...

As many people later told their family and friends for a long time after, they saw four little engines racing along the line- settling something or other, they supposed.

The four engines continued to rattle and roar down the line, like four cats chasing the same mouse at the same time.

Steam billowed from their funnels in long-gone Victorian style skirts; sparks flew from under wheels grinding on rails before fizzing out harmlessly on the ballast below; paintwork and brass shone in the sunlight like lamps and whistles gloated whenever one engine took over one of his opponents.

They had fun, and for the first time in so long, Duke felt like a young engine again- laughing and feeling the wind rush past his face.

But for Rheneas, he had never felt so free. His new wheels were serving him wonderfully.

But then disaster struck.

Old Gallant was going so fast that he had forgotten a small bump in the line that he had to care going over earlier and went over it with a fearful ' _fhwump!'_

"Oof!" exclaimed Rheneas suddenly- but he kept going regardless.

Little did he know that a large slab of stone had fallen out of his trucks and lay across the line...

...

Soon, he arrived at the Transfer Yards- he had been the first engine to arrive.

"I won!" He exclaimed happily. "That was fun!"

But there was no sign of any of his friends.

' _Freddie ought to have been here by now, at least._ ' He thought.

"I have the feeling something has happened." Rheneas' driver said.

"I hope not." The fireman replied.

Fear coursed through Rheneas' firebox. "Well, I think we should check to see if they're okay or if something has happened."

Although unsure that they could leave the Transfer Yards deserted without any engines working, his crew went to speak with the manager, who agreed to let them go and look for the other three engines.

...

Fearless Freddie was beaten. Not only had he lost the race, but a collision with a slab of stone caused him to derail off the tracks, obtaining horrific damages.

Thankfully, Duncan had been taking their breakdown crane away to the transfer Yard anyway, following an accident with some trucks.

Once a flatbed was obtained, Duncan assisted the rescue operation and it was just when Freddie was being loaded on the flatbed when Rheneas arrived, and he had been distressed at what had happened.

One look at the slab could only reveal the horrible truth. "I'm so sorry my friend." Rheneas said apologetically. "I never realised that I lost some of my slate."

"It's alright old chum- I've endured worse." Freddie smiled bravely. "I'll be fine."

Rheneas winced as Duncan assisted him to the Steamworks. He felt something twist inside him-guilt. A deep unmistakeable guilt, stemming from the fact that he had caused their proud and mighty friend of old to fall.

"Victor's not going to be happy is he?" Mighty asked. "I've heard many of the narrow gauge engines have been in there few past few days."

"Well, there was only me when my wheels got damaged and Rusty when he had to get that horrible diesel fuel out of his system. Plus, Luke was there briefly for a visit, if that counts." Rheneas replied, though he did imagine that Victor must be thinking that the Skarloey Railway had descended into chaos by now.

The engines were silent thinking about what had happened. Duke and Mighty Mac had both arrived shortly after Freddie had derailed, and Old Gallant remembered how he had been in a celebratory mood after arriving at the Transfer Yards, ignorant of the fact that an engine he knew to be proud and a good racer had crashed into a large slab of slate and lay there, dented and pride broken.

Not even Duke could say 'That would never suit His Grace!'

Rheneas silently vowed to talk to Luke as soon he next got the chance, because both their pride and desire to win had cost their friends prides and working order.

Not to mention the fact that the Thin Controller got him into a lot of trouble for carelessness.


End file.
